Un solo corazón
by EPimps
Summary: Dicen por ahí que jamás le debes decir adiós a una persona con la cual te peleaste.  No sabes lo mucho que podrías arrepentirte... Tokio Hotel/Twc


Hola, chicas! Aquí les traigo (yo, Flynes xD) una historia que escribí por mi cuenta un día de inspiración total. Es algo triste, se los advierto :/ Le doy gracias a mi amiga Dark Angel (que es del team EvilPimps xD!) por ayudarme con los detallazos =D Te quiero, fea!

Sin más, el fic.

Iba por las vías de la carretera. A pesar de llevar la música a un volumen bastante más alto de lo normal, no podía concentrarse completamente en ella. Su mente lo agobiaba con recuerdos de hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Estos seguían frescos y tan nítidos como si sólo hubieran ocurrido hace tan sólo 5 minutos, taladrando en su cabeza una y otra vez siendo él, incapaz de hacer algo por borrarlos. Se sentía frustrado, cansado y furioso.

¿La razón en concreto? Bill, su gemelo.

Otra de sus ya múltiples discusiones se había desatado hoy en la tarde. La cantidad de peleas que habían tenido sólo en esta última semana era incontable y las causas de estas eran cada vez más y más absurdas. Era como si tuvieran la necesidad de gritarse el uno con el otro diciéndose cosas hirientes e importándoles poco si con esto, se hacían daño. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue exactamente que su relación de gemelos se había comenzado a deteriorar. Ya no era lo mismo de antes. Ya no compartían secretos ni experiencias. Ya no eran las almas gemelas que alguna vez fueron. Y claro, eso dolía… y mucho. Su distanciamiento y la tensión que había siempre entre ellos era percibida hasta por los productores del grupo preocupándolos de sobremanera ya que durante todo el tiempo que habían trabajado con los gemelos nunca había ocurrido algo así.

Estaba cansado. Ya no soportaba más la actitud que Bill tenía con él. Siempre vigilándolo a donde quiera que fuera y dándole ordenes a cada segundo, obligándolo a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer. Sólo pedía un poco de libertad. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Sin embargo, la última pelea que habían tenido fue una de las peores. Tanto fue el grado de enojo que tuvo en aquel momento que, en un acto sin medida, le había gritado a su gemelo algo que jamás creyó, ni pensó, decirle.

"_¡Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido!"_

Las palabras resonaron tan fuerte en su mente que dejaron un eco en ella el que parecía no tener fin. ¿No había sido muy cruel de su parte? En realidad, no estaba seguro. La rabia y la ira seguían presentes dejándolo incapacitado de pensar claramente.

En el momento en que había dicho aquello sólo fue capaz de salir de su casa sin mirar atrás directo a su camioneta, dejando a un Bill con la mirada posada en el suelo intentando por todos sus medios aguantar el llanto que parecía subir por su garganta quemando todo a su paso. Subió rápidamente al vehículo y condujo sin idea alguna de adonde se dirigía.

Aumentó más el volumen de la música intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente aunque, al parecer, ni Samy Deluxe sería capaz de hacerlo.

El camino se hacía cada vez más dificultoso de seguir. Las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían en ese momento parecían desesperadas por frenar su regreso a casa, como si ellas estuvieran confabuladas con el destino para jugar con Tom. El fuerte viento que mecía furioso las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban a los costados de la carretera y las gruesas y espesas nubes que se imponían majestuosas sobre su vista, daban a entender que la tormenta no terminaría pronto.

En la siguiente salida dobló hacía la derecha para entrar por unas calles un tanto más pequeñas que la de las autopistas. En menos de 5 minutos se encontró con los majestuosos edificios de la ciudad y en ese momento la lluvia se volvió más intensa si es que eso era posible. ¿Acaso de verdad esta quería evitar a toda costa que siguiera avanzando? Dicen que la naturaleza es sabia, ¿no? Quizás ella ya sabía lo que iría a ocurrir.

Entró por la avenida principal y siguió conduciendo. Ya sólo quedaban unas 5 cuadras para llegar a su hogar. Sin previo aviso, el CD que tenía reproduciéndose en su radio comenzó a fallar. Como si el disco estuviera rayado, la palabra Zusammen***** no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez. Rápidamente y sin dejar de conducir estiró su brazo para poder retirar el CD de la radio. Fue tal su mala suerte que al tomarlo este resbaló de sus manos yendo a caer a los pies del asiento del copiloto. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se agachó un poco para poder buscar el dichoso objeto en el suelo junto a él. No le tomó más de tres segundos encontrarlo.

Lamentablemente estos tres segundos bastaron para distraerlo completamente del camino impidiendo que se pudiera dar cuenta que una persona iba cruzando por este. Sólo fue capaz de levantar la vista que mantenía en el suelo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos dejándolo paralizado antes de impactar con fuerza su cuerpo lanzándolo 10 metros a lo lejos, frenando ya demasiado tarde.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí sentado, quieto, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, viendo en cámara lenta como las personas que se encontraban en las tiendas de la avenida comenzaban a salir para dirigirse a rodear el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el pavimento. Sólo podía oír sus pulsaciones retumbando con potencia en sus oídos como si su corazón en cualquier momento fuera a salir por estos. Quería salir del vehículo y poder hacer algo pero sus extremidades aún no querían responder. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero su cuerpo no colaboraba en lo absoluto. Lagrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos. Su pecho dolía y sentía que a cada segundo el aire comenzaba a faltarle más. Quiso gritar pero sólo fue capaz de susurrar.

-Bill…

Lágrimas furiosas continuaban descendiendo, provocándole un ardor en los ojos. Su mandíbula no paraba de temblar.

"Muévete, por favor, muévete" Se decía a sí mismo. Y como si Dios lo hubiese escuchado logrando que se compadeciera de él, todo comenzó a moverse a su ritmo normal y el sonido de la lluvia volvió a sus oídos. La energía regresó a su cuerpo como un fuerte golpe de adrenalina. A una velocidad que nunca imaginó poder tener, descendió de su camioneta y corrió hacía donde se encontraba un circulo de gente reunida, algunos de ellos llorando. Empujó a cualquiera que se encontraba a su paso sin importarle la brusquedad con que lo hacía. Volvió a quedar paralizado ante lo que vio.

Allí en medio del frio suelo pavimentado, yacía su hermano con una triste expresión mirando hacia el vacio. Bajo su cabeza, en el piso, habían pequeñas cantidades de sangre que bajaban desde sus oídos.

Saliendo de su trance mucho más rápido que antes, se agachó a un lado de él tomando su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, percatándose de que este pesaba más de lo normal.

- Bill…, háblame por favor.

Lo sacudió un poco para que reaccionara y lo miró directamente a los ojos viendo que estos no miraban ningún punto en concreto.

- Bill…

Nuevamente lo sacudió, ahora un poco más brusco que antes. Por muy dentro se negaba a creer que ya todo era inútil. Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el ahora pálido rostro del pelinegro se mezclaron con el grueso hilillo de sangre que brotó desde sus entreabiertos labios. Su cuerpo aún se encontraba tibio.

Lentamente acercó su cabeza a la del chico y juntó sus bocas en un roce largo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería volver a abrirlos y que la realidad lo golpeará sin piedad. Sólo quería mantenerse ahí, sentirse protegido por la cercanía de su gemelo, sentir su calor en sus labios, sentir que nada podría ocurrirles si se quedaban así para siempre. Pero sabía que eso no podría ser posible, ya nunca más. Después de varios segundos se separó de él, quedando su boca manchada con ese metálico líquido carmín. Miró nuevamente el rostro de su gemelo aún en sus brazos con la profunda esperanza de que todo haya sido un mal sueño y que esto jamás haya sucedido. Pero vio desolado como nada había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y una tercera sacudida hizo que la cabeza de pelinegro se ladeara, cayendo hacía un costado, inmóvil. Sintió como si alguien introdujera su mano en su estomago comenzándolo a apretar tan fuerte como se le era posible.

En ese momento no aguantó más; abrazó completamente el cuerpo de su gemelo lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a gritar con desesperación en su pecho.

- ¡Bill! ¡Bill!, por favor, ¡no me dejes solo!

Se aferraba a su figura como si de ello dependiera que su hermano se quedara en este mundo. Su uñas se clavaban en los brazos del menor provocándole pequeñas heridas que jamás podría sentir.

Este no podía ser el adiós. No de esta manera. Se supone que morirían juntos, ¿no? Era una promesa ¡Así debería haber sido!

Sus gritos no se habían detenido. No sería capaz de soportar el hecho de que no podría volver a ver a Bill nunca más. Jamás podría volver a oír su risa contagiosa, ni jamás podría volver a oírlo cantar. No podría componer música juntos, no podrían seguir viviendo su sueño juntos, el sueño que tenían desde pequeños. Miles de imágenes diferentes de Bill llenaron su mente en cuestión de segundos. Bill riendo porque Georg torpemente se había golpeado la cabeza, Bill llorando porque a pesar de toda la atención que tenía se sentía solo, Bill sonriéndole cuando le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Y ahora todos esos momentos se convertirían sólo en recuerdos, recuerdos que con el tiempo se irían desvaneciendo hasta quedarse guardados en un rincón de su mente. Había estado con Bill desde mucho antes de que nacieran, no podría vivir sin él.

No podría.

- Bill…- ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. Un dolor insoportable en su pecho empezó a quitarle el aire. Volvió a levantar su vista para perderla para siempre en la vana mirada de su hermano.

No podría.

Continuó observándolo, sintiendo como si una fuerza sobre natural comenzara a tragarlo hacía dentro de esos ojos. Ya no existía el ruido, ya no existía el frio, ya no existía el miedo. Una inmensa paz se apoderó de todo su ser y su vista se empezó nublar. Todo comenzó a ser negro, sus párpados pesaban toneladas.

Quizás se había equivocado, quizás podría volver a ver a su pequeño hermano una vez más. Por lo menos, ahora podría pedirle perdón a Bill por lo que había dicho. Seguramente él se alegría al oír sus disculpas. Sonrió por última vez al pensar esto. Por lo menos, pudieron cumplir su promesa. Siempre estarían juntos, pase lo que pase, aunque el destino se le antojara jugar con ellos, porque el lazo que los unía era mucho más poderoso que cualquier tipo de fuerza que los quisiera separar. Siempre fueron y serían solo uno. Ahora eran sólo ellos dos y lo desconocido por delante.

Pero siempre ellos dos juntos. Siempre.

*: Significa "juntos" en alemán.

Espero y les haya gustado ;) y por si se lo preguntan, si, Tom murió, ¿de qué? ni yo lo sé .-. pudo haber sido un ataque al corazón o un paro respiratorio, pero en fin...

Reviews para saber que es lo que piensan? :)


End file.
